NIH did not enter into a data use agreement with Kaiser and did not receive de-identified data for analysis. The NIH-Kaiser contract ended on September 17, 2012. De-identified data were sent to the co-investigator from Boston University for analysis. Following analysis of the social-role data and discussion with fellow investigators, it was determined that study outcomes reveal little to advance the science in this field of research and a manuscript will not be produced. The project is now closed.